Blowing Off Steam
by Rock Angel
Summary: After everything that happened to them, Allura decided to take them out to relax. She did not see this happening. (for the past couple of weeks been thinking about this story. Had to get it down.)
1. Reining Champion

Chapter 1- Headphones

(Author's note: Sorry, about the poor grammar. I'm a little out of practice. Events happen after they are reunited.)

Pidge was sure she left her headphones at her work station last night. They were now gone.

"Lance!" She growled as she left the hanger. Hunk decided that fallowing her was probably a good idea.

She stomped her way to the training deck. She saw him as soon as the door open. He was in the middle of simulation. Keith and Allura stood on the side while Coran was up in the observation deck.

"Lance!" She yelled. She only got a reaction from Keith and Allura now noticing her and Hunk as he entered. She noticed the green headphone on Lance. He had the music up so he could not hear anything. She glared up at Coran. "Cut the program!" The simulation stopped. It took Lance a few ticks to notice.

"Hey, Coran what the-!" He found himself on the ground. He looks up at angry short girl. She yanked the headphones off his head.

"We are going to start going by my brother and I house rule." She held the headphones up. "You take my stuff you end up on the ground." She spun around. Then she turned around walking backwards to the door. "By the way reining champion!" She turned right around out the door. Lance still laid on the floor wondering what had happened. Allura was shocked by what had happen while Keith and Hunk were amused by it. Hunk let out a chuckle that brought Lance to his attention.

"What?" Lance said annoyed.

"Lance? Marry that girl." Hunk said.

"Shut up!"


	2. Is Keith ok with this?

Chapter 2- Idea

Allura had noticed that everyone had seemed stressed since they reunited. After hearing the list of events leading up to them all together, it was no surprise. Especially for Pidge. She had been fatally wounded before Hunk and Lance found her. And while returning to the ship she had pasted out and stopped breathing. Lance had saved her. Which raised more questions. Why did she seem more annoyed with him? Hunk had mention how Lance and her had a big fight over saving her or find Keith and Shiro. The fight had been so intense that Pidge had challenged him to fight her. He never had a chance to answer because Coran had found the plant Pidge said Keith and Shrio might be on. He had found that it was being invade by Galra ships. They raced there only to find Keith, the red and black lion. The Galra had captured Shiro. They manage to get her back. After they below a few holes in the ship. A thank you from Pidge for her injuries.

Now Allura came up with a plan to distress the team and lift their spirits. It did not take her long to convince Lace and Hunk. Music and food, sure thing. Keith it took a lot more, but he agreed to it. Now on her way to convince Pidge.

She found her in Green's hanger typing away on her laptop. She had manage during Allura's escape get some files that might help her locate her father and brother and maybe even Shrio. Allura slipped in next to her. She did not notice her. The headphones she got back from Lance were on. Allura moved her hand in front of her. Pidge jumped and looked at Allura.

"Can I help you?" She asked removing the headphones.

"I was thinking we should all go out and have a little fun." Allura started. "Coran, knows someplace for us to go. And lucky for us it is still there. There is music, dancing and food."

"Yeah, that's not for me." Pidge said. "I'm busy with this."

"Oh come on! You have been at this since we got back. You need to walk away from this for a bit."

"Does this have to do with me flipping Lance?"

"No..." She paused. "Not completely. Everyone is on edge. It would be good for all of you to relax. Who knows when we'll have down time like this again."

"Is Keith ok with this?"

"He sure is!"

"Alright."

"That's great!" Allura yanked Pidge out of her seat. "Let's find something to wear!"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?!"


	3. He Probably Said Something Stupid

When Pidge was attacked her clothes were torn to the point where they were un-wearable. Her glasses were also smashed in the attack. She had taken to wearing anything she could fit into from Allura's closet. There were vary few things she was willing to wear. The things were plain compare to the rest of Allura's other clothes. A gray pair of capris and a plain green top. It was the only thing she felt comfortable in.

They walked into what on earth would call a night club.

"Allura?" Pidge started. "You sure I'm alright to be here?"

"Of course you are." She said as she dragged her on to the full dance floor. Keith looked at the upper level.

"I'll be up there looking out." Keith told Lance and Hunk.

"Really you're going to be a wallflower." Lance said.

"Yup!" Keith proceeded to the upper level.

"I'm getting food." Hunk told him.

"I'll be with the girls." Lance told him. He walked into the crowd and found the girls.

Keith felt like this was all a bad idea. He felt they could be attacked at anytime. He was able to keep an eye on Allura, Pidge and Lance from above. Hunk joined him. After a while Keith notice that Allura was no longer with Pidge and Lance. He looked around trying to find the princess only to have her show up next to him with a pink drink in hand.

"You know you're paranoid?" She said.

"I'm not paranoid, just cautious." He continued to watch below. They seemed to be having fun. Pidge not looking irritated with him for once. She had been stressing for weeks over the information the got from the Galra ship. She would have random acts of violets against Lance. Not that Keith was concerned over it, Lance was asking for it most of the time. But Allura seemed to think there is more going on there. Keith is not sure what it could be. Pidge is frustrate, so she takes it out on Lance. He was the best person to take your frustration out on. He would never fight back just because he knew she could kick his ass.

A waitress with two drinks came up to Allura.

"This is from the gentleman at the bar." The waitress said to him. Allura taken the glass off the tray but Keith snatched the glass out of her hand.

"No." He put it back on the tray. "Take it back."

"OK." The waitress said. "The other one is for you also from the gentleman." Hunk burst out laughing. Keith glared at the waitress.

"Take it away." He snarled. The girl backed away carefully. Keith turned back around to the bar. Allura smirked at him.

"You need to loosen up." She said. He looked at her

"Yeah, its not like some evil empire is after us."

"We are pretty much out in the middle of no where."

"Still can't let your guard down."

"Uh, guys." Hunk said looking down on the dance floor. "Something's happening."

"Told you!" They looked down at the crowed.

"Not what you think." Hunk added. Keith eyes landed on Pidge. He spotted her in time to see the look hurt on her face suddenly turn to seething hatred towards Lance.

"What happened?" Allura asked.

"He probably said something stupid."


	4. Not our Problem

Chapter 4- Not our Problem

(Note: About Keith being the Black paladin. He is for this but after watch second season. There is not way the Red lion is letting him go. But I think Allura has all the qualities of being the Black Paladin. So maybe right now they are sharing duties of being the leader.)

(Another note: The way I write so later I could easily turn it into a comic later on. I like writing dialog.)

Pidge was actually having fun, especially with Lance. She felt a little out of her element here. But some how Lance was making it better. She had not even notice Allura had left them. She did say something but Pidge was not paying attention. She looked up to see Allura with Keith and Hunk. During all the fun a waitress came up to her with a drink.

"This is from the gentleman at the bar." She pointed behind her. Pidge looked that way to see a lizard man.

"Does he have a robotic arm?" She asked while reaching for the drink.

"NO!" Lance yelled as he pulled her arm a way. "Take it back." He said to the waitress. "Tell him she's not interested."

"Alright." The waitress said with a sweet smile at him. He gave her a wink before she left.

"What was that about?" Pidge asked pulling her arm from his grip. She feeling slightly annoyed with his flirting.

"I'm pretty sure that means the same thing here as it does on earth." He thought for a moment. "Maybe marriage proposal."

"Oh come on Lance. It was just a drink."

"It's not just a drink. Also we don't know how that stuff is going to affect you. Need I remind you of what happened to me."

"You don't need to. I still have the video on my computer and I watch every night with Hunk. Why do you know so many songs from Rent?"

"I have sisters. Wait, you have a video?"

"My favorite part is you trying to dip Hunk during Tango: Maureen."

"Stop changing the subject. We don't know how alien alcohol will affect you. Your just a kid." He watched a look of hurt come across her face.

"Just a kid?"

"Yes, a kid." She felt her anger rise.

"So, that's how you see me as just a kid?" She let out a low chuckle. "Heaven forbid I've saved the universe several times. Still I'm a JUST a kid. Oh by the way I'm not about to pretend that I didn't see you wink at the waitress."

"What are you going on about?"

"You flirt with every thing that moves and is female. But not me!" She yelled. "I was really cute before I cut my hair." She brought her hand to you hair. Feeling slightly insecure for a brief moment. Then went back to glaring at Lance. "No wait, I'm still adorable. You still see me as dorky boy from the Garrison."

"I don't think of you like that. Why are you getting mad? If it's about getting attention from a guy? You don't need that guy's attention."

"I just want one guy's attention." She paused. "One certain guy's attention!"

"Shiro is gone."

"Oh god, not Shiro." She rubbed her head. "Never mind, I'm leaving now. Dad was right. Pilots are not worth my time." She spun around to leave. Before Lance could stop her, she ran into the large guy behind her spilling his drink. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" The large man turned around not looking to happy.

"What did you do that for?"

"It was an accident." She said. The guy advanced towards her. Lance got between Pidge and the guy.

"Dude, she said it was an accident!"

"Lance, I don't need you white knight carp." She pushed him away.

From above. (This will flip back and forth.)

"Should we step in?" Hunk asked.

"Not our problem." Keith said.

"What white knight crap?!"

"Your white knight complex where you always feel the need to step in and save the damsel in distress. Because it makes you feel like a man. It really does not help that your name is LANCE!"

"I'm trying to help you!"

"I'm not a damsel in distress!"

"That's not what I'm seeing."

"Hey, stop ignoring me." The guy said.

"We were having an argument here before you ever stepped in." Pidge yelled at him. "Now back off!" She pushed the guy in the chest. But he did not budge. She let out a nervous laugh. "Oh, your firmer then Shiro." She turned to Lance. "We are going to die." She said to him.

"Duck!" Lance grabbed her to get down as the guy's fist went through the wall behind them.

"Are you sure we should not step in?" Allura asked while sipping her drink.

"Still not our problem."

"Okay."

Pidge and Lance tried to make their way to the door by staying low to the ground.

"Don't let them get away!" As they got to the door there was a wall of guys.

"Come on!" Lance yelled. "I really don't want to get into a bar fight." He looks up at the at Keith, Hunk and Allura. "Damn it Keith, why aren't you guys intervening?!"

"You have friend?" The guy said looking up at Keith, Hunk and Allura. "Guys take care of them too!"

The Paladins from the balcony looked around them to notice that a few character coming towards them.

"So," Hunk started. "What about now?"

"Now, it is our problem." Keith said.

"I really wanted to finish my drink." Allura said before throwing it into the face of one of the guys.

(Most of the next chapter is written. It's called "I Think You Had Plenty of Time After 'Screw It'")


	5. I Think I'm Concuss

Note: I decided to cut the chapter in half.

Chapter 5- I think I'm Concuss

"You know Keith." Lance said holding an ice pack to his jaw. "You guys could have come in at anytime." Keith removed the ice pack from his eye to glare at Lance.

"They were just a bunch of punk ass aliens." Keith put the ice back on his eye. "You two could have taken care of them."

"Until they started to play dirty!" Lance winced.

"I think I'm Concuss." Pidge said slightly out of it. "I can't believe someone hit me with a bottle." Everyone looked at Pidge.

"That is the third time she's said that." Keith said. He looked to Allura, who was holding an ice pack to Pidge's head. "Should we put her in one of the pods?"

"That probably would be for the best." She remove the ice. "Pidge were going to the healing pod now?" Pidge looked at her confused.

"Whose hurt?"

"You are." Allura took Pidge by the arm.

"I'm not hurt." She stood up but almost fell over. Allura caught her. "I feel funny."

"Yes, that's why we are going to the healing pod. So you no longer feel funny." She started to lead her to the door.

"I'll take her." Lance said as he got up. "This is pretty much my fault anyway." He placed his hand on Pidge's arm. She looked at his handed before looking at him.

"I'm mad at you." She pulled her arm out of his grip. "I don't know why." She stumbled to the door.

"That's not new." Lance started to follow her into the hall. "You're all ways mad at me and that's the wrong way!" He grabbed for her arm to turn her the right way.

"Don't touch me!" She walked in the direction Lance put her in. She swayed back and forth. She looked over her should to see Lance following behind. She swung around. "Stop following me!" She almost fell again but he caught her.

"I'm making sure you don't hit your head again." He stood her on her feet again.

"I don't need your help."

"Really?" She swung around again but caught herself on the wall. Looked over her should at him again.

"Really." She continued down the hall. After a minute of zigzagging she turned around abruptly. "I figured it out!"

"What did you figured out?" Lance asked. "How to find your Dad and brother?"

"No! Why I'm mad at you." She pointed at him. "My dad was right!"

"Right about what?"

"Pilots! You are all egotistical and big jerks." She paused. "Except for Shiro. But the rest of you are. Even Keith...at times...I don't know! But my dad was right! And for a good reason."

"Where is this going?"

"Not to mention dense."

"Hey!"

"You can't figure out why I'm mad. My dad told me I could date anyone just not pilots. That is not a problem! They don't even look my way." She turned back around.

"That is second time you said that tonight." Pidge stood with her back to him.

"Screw it." She said almost to herself. Lance did not have time to react. She turned around grabbing the front of his jacket with both hands and pulling him down to her level. Her back hit the wall while dragging him with her. He caught the wall to keep from crushing her. She throw her arms around his neck while mashing her mouth into his. This act had him freeze up.


	6. I Think You Had Plenty of Time After

(Note: Sorry for the short chapters. I have been trying to get back into writing and I seem to have fragmented thoughts that seem to not want to flow together. This seemed like a idea for practice for my own writings.)

Chapter 6- I Think You Had Plenty of Time After 'Screw It'

After too long Pidge pulled away. Lance was still not sure what was going on. "Don't take offence on what I'm about to do." She ducked under his arm. "It has nothing to do with what we just did." She slipped around the corner. Once out of sight the sound of her throwing up followed.

"Yeah, that was defiantly a concussion." He said.

"Oh deer." Lance heard from behind him. He froze again as Allura rushed past him to Pidge.

"Please don't be behind me. Please don't be behind me." He said to himself as he turned around to find Hunk and Keith. "Oh god! So you going to throw me into airlock and send me out into space?"

"No." Keith said. "Do I need to?"

"Of course not! Shrio I'm pretty sure he would without a single thought."

"For someone with quick reflexes sure can't dodge a little girl."

"She's faster than me. She did not give me time to react."

"I think you had plenty of time after 'screw it'."

"Hey, I'm the victim here!"

"Victim? Really? She's five feet tall and 95 pounds! Not to mention a kid. Your almost a grown man. Keyword being 'Almost."

"She's a lot stronger then she looks. And don't let her hear you calling her a kid. She hates that."

"Wait. She's mad at you for calling her a kid?" Keith was starting to figure it out.

"That is the only thing I could figure out. She was fine until I said she was a kid." Keith looked at him wide eye. He looked to Hunk.

"I think I figured it out." He said to Hunk.

"Good," Hunk said. "Allura and I have known for months and Coran known a little longer."

"Him!?" Keith pointed at Lance.

"The heart want what the heart wants."

"I question her taste. Him?!"

"Okay!" Lance yelled. "Who wants to let me in on what you figured out. I would love to know."

"She is right you are an idiot." Keith said.

"I don't think it is our place to tell you." Hunk said. "Why do you think Pidge would get upset by you calling her a kid?"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me why?"

"She is an extremely smart girl. I would have thought she would have better taste." Keith started to say to Hunk. "Why did it have to be him!? I'm right now reconsidering the airlock idea."

"Why are you mad now?" Lace asked Keith.

"Now that I know, it is all starting to annoy me now."

"How about I talk, Keith?" Hunk said.

"That would be great."

"How do you see Pidge?" Hunk asked.

"Like one of the guys."

"You don't see her like you would Allura?"

"No. What are you getting at?"

"Can I punch him now?" Keith asked.

"No, Keith." Hunk said. "I seem to forget that Pidge is a girl with feelings."

"Feeling?! Wait a minute! Are you saying she has a crush on me?"

"Now he gets it!" Keith yelled. "You piss her off more. You are going to wish I threw you into the airlock." Keith turned away and stormed off. "I'm going to the training room to punch something!"

"Why would she have a crush on me?" Lance asked.

"We're all asking the same thing." Hunk said. "Especially Keith."

"Should I talk to her?"

"NO! That would end badly. It would probably be best you don't say anything at all. Pretend you never figured it out."

"How do I act knowing she likes me?"

"Does it change how you feel for her?" Lance could not answer. "It would be best for her if you don't say anything." Hunk left Lance to his thoughts.

(Note: Not sure how I'm ending it but I have some ideas.)


End file.
